Delta
DELTΔ (aka Entro Catal) Height: 57 meters Weight: 52,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Charging Primary Attacks: Teeth, Claws Secondary Attacks: Mace Tail Primary Weapon: Bullet Charge Secondary Weapon: Anarchy Beam, Rocket Barrage Energy Style: Shifting Regen Overview: Delta is a mutant hound with razor teeth and a powerful charge. Mutated from experiments and aided by cybernetics, he is engineered for destruction. Nanites allow for fast regeneration, and futuristic technology adds power to his attacks and allows for abilities like his anarchy beam and rocket barrage. His energy and health recharge speeds balance each other, and allow for a high level of strategy in a fight, bur can be used against him. His claws and teeth rip into his enemy, making him a decent melee fighter. His large claws allow for grappling, though it is not his strong suit. Although his nature as a mutant makes him strengthened by radioactivity, his delicate skin makes him weak against fire and edged attacks. Origin: Years ago, when kaiju began appearing, a group of scientists secretly and illegally kidnapped civilians to do certain kaiju related tests, primarily with a focus on genetics. One day they tested a potential super soldier serum on a man (who's name is now omitted from files or forgotten, even by himself) that utilized the kaiju gene strain. They hoped it would make him stronger, faster, more durable. In the end, their test appeared to have failed, the only apparent effects being major external deformities on the subject, such as tears in his skin, and the warping of his face, causing him to lose his eyesight. Although the experiment appeared to have failed, the scientists analyzed the effects of the drug through tests. While testing the man's reaction to shock, the electricity activated the latent kaiju power within him, causing him to grow rapidly into a giant kaiju beast, destroying the facility. After a time, the charge faded, and he turned back to a human. Back in his human form, he was stronger, larger, faster, and more intelligent. Taking the name Entro Catal, he used his new found ability and intelligence, creating a following, the Delta Cult, and learned to utilize his kaiju form through cybernetics. With the aid of his Cult he enhanced himself with robotics made of hyper-flexible polymers, allowing him to grow and shrink with his robotic parts. Wearing a metal visor over the top half of his face (also laced with certain tech), he uses the name Delta when addressing the international community, and hopes to turn the world into one where mutants and kaiju rule. Energy System: Delta's energy system maintains a delicate balance because of his pervasive robotics. His nanites using power, the lower Delta's health, the higher his health regen rate and the lower his energy regen rate. In a similar manor, the higher his health, the lower the health regen rate and the higher his energy regen rate. Ranged Combat: Delta's cybernetics allow him 2 ranged attacks. Hooked into his throat is the anarchy beam, which can be risen up to fire at enemies at long range. He also has his missile barrage, which fires a barrage of minor damage missiles at an enemy in medium range. Although he is not a strong ranged fighter, Delta does have the ability to fight his enemies from a distance Grappling: Delta's claws, although large, do have enough dexterity to grab an opponent. When grabbed, the enemy can be attacked by Delta's claws teeth or laser, doing considerable damage. Melee Combat: Delta is not a strong fighter in normal melee combat, although his claws and teeth mean that he is not entirely defenseless. He can also attack by whipping his mace tail, which does high damage, but is a relatively slow attack. Although he is relatively weak in normal melee combat, Delta's core attack, the Bullet Charge, allows him to move at massively accelerated speeds, crushing buildings and foes in his wake. Weaknesses: Although Delta has a variety of useful abilities, many of them come with drawbacks. Although quick with his Bullet Charge, Delta is often not very fast, and can be outrun by most kaiju. The same goes for his grapples, which, although strong, are slowly initiated and often easily dodged. His energy system also allows the enemy to manipulate him, creating situations where his energy or health regen rates can work against him. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Black Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien